The Other Side SYOC
by ZombieHex
Summary: Placing a renowned international private school and a troubled public high school next to each other was never a good idea. A constant rivalry lingered between the two institutions and all that separated them from war was an old chain fence. But when the undead infiltrates their simple little lives, perhaps the other side doesn't look too bad after all. SYOC OPEN!


**Welcome to a new SYOC! This story features two groups of students from two very different schools and how they cope during the zombie apocalypse. Hope you like it and get the characters in quick! Blank form is on my profile.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was common sense that the first day of a new school sucked. New faces, new places, and a lot of new introductions. But when your new school was next door to your old one, it seemed to suck way harder. That's what Flynn thought.

Flynn was kind of embarrassed walking without his neatly ironed blazer and shiny red tie. He'd gotten used to it and now he felt naked without it. Vulnerable too, perhaps. Every brief glance or hard stare just made it feel worse. But the most hurtful moment was seeing his friend Joshua across the street when he walked. There he was with his usual smug grin, showing off his Northwood Academy uniform like it was an Oscar. Flynn waved and you know what Joshua did? He scoffed. Scoffed like Flynn was no longer relevant. Thought not one for cursing, Flynn had no issue with giving his 'friend' a one finger salute as he turned his back.

He didn't look awful but he did feel over dressed for Northwood Public High School. Just as he approached the rusting gates of hell he unbuttoned his checked red his shirt - revealing a plain white tee beneath - pushed up the sleeves, and shook his already messy blonde hair. It wasn't much but it might help prevent him getting beaten up within the next 5 minutes.

He looked up. The morning sun barely sparkled over the cold building, not even enough to give it some warmth in appearance. The public school was rather like a prison up close and he curiously wondered why such an elite academy would build right next door. Flynn glanced over to the mansion-like building. I guess it makes it look better, he thought.

Clutching his backpack, he began to venture forward, his brain demanding him to make the most of it. Seems like it wasn't demanding hard enough as he was stopped two seconds later.

"Watch where you're going, asshole!" A girl said. Flynn could only manage to nod as he maneuvered cautiously around her posse.

After arriving at the school's office building and a quick chat with a devil-may-care principal, he was escorted to his home room class by a woman obnoxiously chewing bright pink bubblegum that matched her violent shade of lipstick. Bubblegum mumbled as she pointed him into the class and he thanked her politely, though he wasn't sure why he did.

A short chubby woman clasped her hands and came to pull him in front of the chalk board like he was an early Christmas present. He recognised some of the faces - the kids who smoked and gossiped by the dividing fence of the two schools. The woman urged Flynn to introduce his himself and he did so, even though nobody gave a rat's ass.

His lips tripped at the first hurdle, making him look like a fool already. "H-hey I'm-"

Smack. A cannonball of paper attacked his face and knocked him back into the chalk board. The class erupted into a lazy laughter and the teacher struggled to get them to settle again.

Covered in old chalk dust and embarrassment he continued through gritted teeth.

"Hello I'm Flynn Pierson and I'm looking forward to being in a class with you all."

* * *

Rules and Info

1. I will be choosing characters from both Northwood Academy and Northwood Public High School. Northwood Academy is a private international school with an arrange of extra curricular activities and Northwood Public School is a troubled place with a very bad reputation and poor standards. The private school uniform is a white button up shirt/blouse, black shoes, red tie, optional blazer, sweater vest or sweater and black trousers/skirt.

2. The story is set in a small California town at the start of the school year.

3. A range of diverse characters is needed so no Mary Sues and no characters that are in a lot of other SYOC stories. Please!

4. I don't have an exact date they need to be in but the sooner the better and I also don't have an exact number of characters I'm accepting.

5. Form is available on my profile to copy and paste.

6. PM only!

* * *

School: Northwood Public High School

Name: Flynn Pierson

Nicknames: Fly (much to his dismay)

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: British/American

Sexuality: Bisexual

Height: 5'9

Weight: 145lbs

Skin Colour: Tan

Hair Colour: Dirty Blonde

Hair Style: Always messy and wavy, coming just past his ears

Eye Colour: Grey-green

Body Build: Slim, slightly toned, a bit lanky

Tattoos/Scars/Piercings/etc: N/A

School Outfit: Red checked shirt (unbuttoned with sleeves rolled up), white t-shirt beneath, slim dark blue jeans, black Vans and occasionally black square reading glasses

Town Outfit: Slim black jeans, black combat boots, dark blue zip down hoodie, grey long-sleeved t-shirt, dark red beanie

Personality: Flynn is an awkward, shy boy, especially since moving to a new school. He isn't good with words and can be a bit clumsy, usually at the worst possible times. He likes to help people out with a problem and is usually enthusiastic or determined to do so, but he can be reckless and jump to conclusions quickly. Around people he is attracted to, he gets even more shy than normal and can barely speak. Generally he's viewed as a nerd, being a fan of comic books and video games, but he isn't too book smart and receives average grades. He originally has trouble speaking up and can be a bit of a pushover (although this changes later) but if he has a good idea he will be more than happy to share it. He tends to take a back seat in a group and will prefer to follow rather than lead.

Family: Step-Mother, Louisa Florentine, 35, Businesswoman, Alive

Father, Richard Pierson, 47, Businessman, Deceased

Aunt, Bethany Worley, 46, Kindergarten Teacher, Unknown

Sister, Danielle Pierson, 12, Student, Unknown

Background: (Keeping this a secret for the story)

Strengths: Speed, Determination, Hand-to-Hand combat

Weaknesses: Stealth, Sight, Ranged combat, Social Skills

Likes: Comic books, video games, swimming, alone time, night, reading, the internet

Dislikes: Heights, being centre of attention, pretentious people, a lot of students at both schools

School Clubs: Swimming Club

Fears: Heights, loosing his aunt or sister

Romantic Interest: Tomboyish girls, skaters/surfers, eccentric people. Isn't attracted to feminine guys, overly masculine girls, and pretentious people.

Opinion of other school: He misses it a bit, but he doesn't miss the constants judgement and ridiculously high standards. He has history with a lot of students, some good, some bad.

School weapons: Chair Leg

Town Weapons: Pistol, Machete, Dagger

Other Equipment: Black backpack with some useless supplies to begin with, but later uses it as storage.

Anything Else: N/A

SPECIAL Points (Maximum of 45 points in total and scale of 1-10 for each)

Strength: 8

Perception: 4

Endurance: 6

Charisma: 3

Intelligence: 8

Agility: 7

Luck: 7


End file.
